


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Husbands, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Throat Fucking, nipple sucking, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak snowstorm in Austin has Jensen frozen to the bone. Don't worry, Jared will warm him up.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Prompt: Freeze

”Son of a bitch,” Jensen huffs as he closes the door and stomps the snow off his feet on the tile. Despite wearing the boots and hooded parka he’d worn on their last flight down from Vancouver, he is chilled to the bone. His face is flushed and freezing and his hands are practically numb under his thick fleece gloves. “So much for living in a more temperate climate. Feels like fuckin’ Canada out there tonight,” he grumbles to himself.

“It’s not like you had to do that tonight,” Jared says, grinning down at him from the top of the stairs. 

Jared had gone up to get the kids snuggled into their beds around the same time Jensen went hunting for their snow shovel in the garage. The fact they even had one was a miracle. He picked it up the year before at Home Depot on a whim while buying all the trimmings for their first Christmas together in Austin. There had been a few freak snowstorms around the holidays when he was growing up in Dallas so it didn’t seem that absurd to have one, just in case. This year, his wishful thinking had turned into reality. An unheard two inches of snow had fallen so far and the local weatherman expected another two to three inches overnight. They were saying it could be the worst snow storm to hit the city in nearly thirty years. 

“Yeah, well…” Jensen trails off as he hangs up his coat, knowing damn well his husband is right. The truth was, even though he’d nearly frozen his balls off outside, Jensen enjoyed being out in the snow. There was nothing like a fresh coat of white powder to get him in the mood for the holidays and shoveling the driveway and sidewalk gave him an excuse to enjoy the rare, frozen calm of a winter night in Texas. It was a good thing it was the weekend. The city would be completely shut down until things thawed out. Austin wasn’t exactly prepared for this kind of weather.

“It’s supposed to keep doing this, you know,” Jared reminds. “You’re going to have to get up and shovel all over again tomorrow if you still want to go get the rest of our Christmas shopping done.”

“Who said I’d be the one shoveling tomorrow?” Jensen smirks at his know-it-all of a husband, toeing off his boots before shuffling onto the carpet in his socked feet. “You’ll be thanking me when there’s only half as much snow in our driveway as there is in everyone else’s.” His teeth are chattering as he wraps his arms around himself, rubbing at his upper arms through the thin fabric of his light blue Henley. The damp air and frigid wind had cut through his clothes and chilled him to the core, leaving his arms and legs covered in goosebumps and his nipples hard as diamonds.

Jared chuckles with a wide, deep-dimpled smile on his face as he joins Jensen on the landing. He looks completely toasty and soft in his forest green flannel sleep pants and worn-soft UT sweatshirt, barefoot, with his hair shining and feather-soft from his shower earlier. “Don’t pout,” Jared coos, rubbing his big, warm hands down over Jensen’s where they’re still clutching at his biceps. Jared lets his hands settle on Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer. He tips his head down to meet Jensen’s eyes, pursing his lips and pressing a warm, dry kiss to the bright red tip of Jensen’s freezing nose. “Let me warm you up.” He gives Jensen a squeeze and hums happily as he nuzzles into the soft nest of Jensen’s hair.

Jensen grins and slips his arms around Jared’s waist, sinking into his husband’s broad chest, and tucking his chilled face up against the side of his neck. Jared shudders, fully embracing Jensen and pulling him closer, rubbing his hands over Jensen’s chilled arms and back. “Shit, you weren’t kidding. Were you shoveling or making snow angels out there? Careful, don’t want you slicing holes in my favorite shirt,” Jared says with a laugh, gripping Jensen’s shoulders and pushing him back slightly, looking down at Jensen’s hard little nipples where they’re poking through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Jared licks his lips as he slides his hands down the front of Jensen’s shirt, thumbing over the hard little peaks. “So stiff,” Jared husks, his voice suddenly low and hungry. Jensen lets out a little breathy gasp as Jared circles them with his wide, warm thumbs. 

“You like that, baby?” Jared squeezes Jensen’s nipples in unison, tugging them gently between his thumb and middle fingers. He rolls them between his fingers, staring down at Jensen who can’t help but bite back another groan and arch his chest out into Jared’s touch. 

Jared tips his head down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses into the side of Jensen’s neck as he plucks at his nipples patiently, working them with expert precision until Jensen’s skin is flushed with arousal instead of the chill. He keeps working at Jensen’s right nipple with his fingertips as he leans down to suck the left one into his mouth through the fabric of Jensen’s shirt. He swipes his tongue over it, flicking at it, lapping, until his spit has seeped through the cloth. He nips at it gently with his teeth, slipping his free hand up under the hem of Jensen’s shirt to get at the soft skin of his belly. 

Jensen’s hand is laced through the back of Jared’s hair and his other hand is grasping as Jared’s shoulder in an attempt to hold himself steady as Jared finally pulls away. 

“That better?” Jared smirks, his lips bright pink and shining with his own spit. 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Jensen says with a little sigh. “I’m still awful chilly, Jay.” His hands circle Jared’s wrists and pull his hands back up to cup his pecs and he pushes up on the balls of his feet to catch Jared’s mouth in a kiss that quickly turns desperate and heated. He’s already rock hard and dripping in his sweats, grinding his hips against Jared’s for a little friction. 

He yanks his shirt off over his head and chucks it onto the bottom step as Jared pulls him through the archway into the dining room, well out of earshot of their sleeping toddlers. Between kisses and shedding layers they stumble across the room until the back of Jensen’s thighs bump against the rounded, lacquered edge of their heavy, hardwood dining table. Jared pushes a chair aside and urges Jensen’s ass onto the table, fingers digging into the fabric of his black boxer briefs as he helps Jensen hop up. Jared slots between his open thighs, grinding his hard dick up alongside Jensen’s as they kiss, hands gliding up his torso to tease at his nipples again. 

Jensen sucks in a ragged breath, tipping his head back with a groan as his cock blurts out slick inside his underwear. Once Jared got his mouth on him it would be a battle not to lose it right there. It had been busy getting ready for the holidays and a few days since they’d found time for this. Once Jared got that hot mouth of his on Jensen’s tits all bets were off. 

Jared pushes Jensen to lie back onto the table, dragging his hands down Jensen’s abdomen and over the still-chilled skin of his thighs. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist, running his socked feet up the center of his back. 

“You sure you don’t want to go upstairs and get under the covers?” Jared asks with a smile, running his hands over Jensen’s thighs, sliding his hands under the crook of Jensen’s knees. He dips down to kiss at the side of Jensen’s knee, nuzzling and nipping down toward his inner thigh. He reaches up to pluck at Jensen’s nipples again as he kisses lower, mouthing at the crease of his thigh, letting hot, damp breath ghost over Jensen’s balls through his boxers. 

Jensen’s attempt at a ‘not yet’ descends into a mindless groan as Jared’s fingers work his nipples in alternating tugs and he mouths over his erection through his underwear. His back arches up off the table and reaches down to run his fingers through Jared’s hair again, grinding his hips up, desperate for Jared's mouth. 

“So needy, baby,” Jared says looking up from between Jensen’s thighs, giving him a fox-like grin as he nips at his inner thigh again before standing and shedding his boxers. Jensen reaches down to the waistband of his own but Jared’s walking around the head of the table. He stops once he’s standing at Jensen’s head, looking down at him with a slight arch in his eyebrows, palming his heavy cock. Jensen can smell the warm musk of Jared’s balls and blushes a little at how it still makes him salivate, even after all these years. Without being asked, he scoots back on the table a little more so his head can tip back over the edge, opening his mouth and wetting his lips to beckon Jared inside. 

“Always know just what I need,” Jared says, his words dissolving into a groan as he dips the big, wet tip of his cock into Jensen’s open mouth. Jensen moans softly for it, spreading his legs and getting his feet settled on the edge of the table so he can arch back and make his throat long and open for Jared. Jared's hands slide up over Jensen’s pecs again as he sinks inside. He grunts and blurts slick all over the back of Jensen’s tongue as he bumps gently up against his tonsils. “Been a while, I’ll go slow,” he reassures, taking Jensen’s nipples between his fingers again. He begins slow, shallow thrusts into Jensen’s mouth, pushing past his gag reflex with a mutual groan. 

Jensen lets his eyes flutter shut as Jared uses his throat, focusing on the white hot pleasure that blazes from his nipples to his cock every time Jared squeezes them. It doesn’t take long for Jared to find his rhythm. Jensen’s mostly stopped gagging, opening up wide for Jared’s thick, veiny cock. Jared tugs at his nipples in tandem, alternating one side and then the other as he works his hips in rolling, fluid motions. Jensen’s dick is tenting out the front of his boxer briefs, lurching against the stretchy fabric and soaking it through with his slick. He’s starting to hump the air, needy for friction as Jared keeps pulling his nipples, giving them just the right amount of pressure to make his balls tighten up, the tension of impending orgasm begin to coil up at the base of his spine. 

“Fuck,” Jared groans. “Feels so fucking good. You like that big dick in your throat, baby? I can see how hard you are for me.” 

Jensen can’t do much but pant and groan around Jared, pushing his chest up into Jared’s teasing fingers. He’s starting to get light headed from having his head hanging over the edge of the table and he isn’t getting much oxygen between Jared’s massive dick in his throat and the heft of his balls grinding against his nostrils with every thrust. A few more deep thrusts and Jared slides out, leaving Jensen’s mouth dripping spit and gasping for air. It’s then Jared seals his mouth over Jensen’s right nipple, it’s stiff and sore from Jared’s fingertips and the burning hot velvet of his supple tongue feels like heaven. He suckles at it gently, releasing his grip on Jensen’s other tit before switching sides, giving both nipples his attention. 

Jensen’s whimpering and gasping for it, his hands scrambling for purchase against the table’s lacquered surface as Jared sucks at him, all wet and soft and hot. It’s enough to send him over the edge, coming untouched in the confines of his boxers. Jared licks and sucks him right through it, alternating sides, pinching one spit-slicked nipple while the other is being sucked between his bright pink lips. Jensen swears he can feel the heat of Jared’s mouth on the tip of his dick, pulling the come from his slit, even though Jared’s mouth never leaves his nipples. 

He finally lets up once Jensen’s cries have subsided, standing and crossing back to the other side of the table. He helps Jensen up gently, giving him a moment to breathe and let the blood rush out of his head before kissing his swollen lips. His heavy erection brushes against Jensen’s inner thigh as they kiss. Jensen reaches for it, stroking it slowly and not letting go even as Jared pulls back from the kiss. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jared says, smiling. “If you expect me to shovel the driveway tomorrow I’d rather you ride me on a surface that isn’t going to murder my back.”


End file.
